Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the Miraculous Stones
by CuriousClover248
Summary: Rescued from the outrageous neglect from her Aunt and Uncle, a young girl with great luck proves her worth while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is my rewrite of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone (and my first fanfiction).
1. The Girl with the Lucky Mark

A man appeared out of thin air at the corner of the street a turtle had been watching. The turtle, hidden under a hedge, had been watching a specific bakery. A bakery, famous for its sweets but also for the mean-spirited muggles that run it.

The short old Japanese man wearing a dark ruby red robes and silver hair with a moustache and beard, that appeared on the corner, took out a short green lighter. The green lighter sucked the light out of the lampposts and started walking forward, the turtle watching every move. The Japanese man walked over to the hedge that the turtle was sitting under.

"Fancy meeting you here, Professor Wayzz," the man spoke to the turtle under the hedge. He turned to smile at the turtle, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a normal sized man with minty green shoulder length hair, with light and dark green robes.

"What are you doing here, Master Fu?" Wayzz questioned his headmaster, that he'd helped keep alive for so long.

"I could ask the same thing," Fu said.

Wayzz sighed, "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on the news." He turned his to look at the little bakery at the corner of the block. "I heard it. Flock of owls... Shooting stars... Well they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something."

Fu stroked his beard, "You can't blame them."

"The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying. About why he's disappeared? About what finally stoped him?" Wayzz said with a worried look in his face.

"We cannot be certain." Fu said thoughtfully. Though he wasn't happy with what had happened before.

"Are the rumours true? That You-Know-Who killed Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng?" Wayzz's voice only above a whisper. "Are they really d-dead?"

"Yes," Fu's voice not wavering, "he killed them both, but-"

"The girl - Marinette - she's alive, and countered at such a young age!" Wayzz whisper yelling to Fu. "Master, you do realize that she will be the strongest link to stop You-Know-Who! She is his sixth victim, you do realize this right?"

"Why have you come here?" Wayzz inquired.

"I've come to bring Marinette to her aunt and uncle, their the only family she has left now."

"Wait, you can't mean with these Muggles! Master - you-you can't! I've been watching them all day! You couldn't find two people less like us!" Wayzz almost screaming.

"It's the best place for her, his aunt and uncle will explain everything when he's older." Fu said looking Wayzz straight in the eye.

"I-I trust your judgement." Wayzz spoke with his head down and hair flowing into his face. "How is she getting here?"

"Plagg's bringing her,"

"Wha- but-!"

"He's taken care of Ms. Dupain-Cheng, and found her at their house. I think he can handle this," Fu said coldly.

Wayzz sighed, but kept a worried eye on Master Fu.

"Sorry for interrupting this chat," Fu and Wayzz heard a deep sarcastic voice in the distance. "But I think we need to make this trip quick." They both turned to see skinny tall man, with a black trench coat, black leather jacket and pants, knee-high leather boots, a Cheshire grin, messy black hair, and black cat ears and tail.

"How was your trip," Fu asked Plagg.

"Quick and stealthy as always," Plagg's grin was quickly dropped into a small frown.

"Plagg's right, we should do this before anyone sees no lights here." Wayzz explained.

"I'll put her in front of the door," Fu spoke as he took Marinette in a bundle to the front door, with Wayzz and Plagg following.

Fu was about to put Marinette down, when Plagg asked "C-can I say good-bye to my kitten?"

"Of course, Plagg," Fu said gracefully. He handed Plagg Marinette, Marinette woke up, then stretched a hand out to Plagg's cheek. She smiled sleepily, then fell asleep again with her arm dropping to her side. This made Plagg smile, Her looked up at Fu and handed Marinette back.

Fu placed her on the doorstep, placing a letter on her side. Turning back to Plagg and Wayzz, he starts walking past them both. Not even turning to look at them, knowing what their faces look like in time of sorrow, the Japanese man them that they need to leave soon.

Wayzz was the first one to leave, taking his wand and teleporting away. Plagg however didn't leave, he transformed into a black cat and jumped onto the wall they had surrounding the nearby park. Fu was the last to do anything, he took the short green lighter out of his robes and clicked it once, and the light flew back to its lampposts. Once the last light reached its lamppost, Fu was gone.

Only Plagg was left to watch the bakery, the bakery that housed the only family that his little kitten had left.


	2. The Floating Pastries

It has been 10 years since the Dupain's woke up the find their niece on their doorstep. Their street hadn't changed at all, Neither had their house. The only change were the photos that stood on the fireplace in there apartment. All of the photos showed the Dupain's, especially their son; Felix. The photos held no sign of another child in the house.

Yet Marinette Dupain-Cheng was still there, asleep at the moment. Her Aunt Jane was awake and it was her banging on the door, that made the first jolt of the Marinette's day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

The sudden banging on the door, startled Marinette from her slumber, sitting up and staring at the door.

"Up!" Her Aunt yelled through the door to the storage in the bakery. She could hear Aunt Jane bringing out the cutting boards and knifes to start breakfast. Jumping to her feet, Marinette quickly got changed in the small room, she called home and rushed out to finish breakfast before her Aunt got angry.

The minute she got in the room, she smelt bacon and heard the satisfying sizzling from the frying pan on the stove. The second thing she noticed were the presents piled on the floor and table.

"Take care of the bacon and omelettes!" Aunt Jane snapped while running out of the room to make sure Felix was awake on his birthday.

While in auto-drive, Marinette thought back to the dream she was having earlier. Their was a half human half black cat hybrid. It was taking care of her. The hybrid was super nice, she felt so tiny, like she a baby or toddler.

Her flash back was interrupted by the cold voice of her cousin in her ear.

"Why are you cooking in my birthday?"

Rolling her eyes at her tall, messy blond cousin. She got the Dupain's food ready, (as well as her selves) and sat down at the table.

"Are you just too cool to respond to my question?" Felix asked, glaring through Marinette.

"I thought i shouldn't speak on you birthday?" Marinette responded looking straight into Felix's grey blue eyes.

"That's because you such an uneducated chimp," he leaned on to the table "you can't even speak to anyone older than you, and that includes me."

Marinette could feel her skin boiling at his statement, she had high grades than him, only the teachers knew about that. Trying to cool down, she tried to finish the argument with this statement.

"Well you're right, I am dumber than you are, I am lower than you, ecpessialy today."

Felix had the smugness grin on his face she had ever seen. He already had his response to her statement,

"That's right your no better than a chimp, your haven't even made it passed grade two."

This made Marinette's skin boil even hotter than before, trying to cool down again she repeated word in her head. 'You haven't made it past grade two, have you Felix. Right!?' But behind her a bunch of day old buns and pastries were floating above her head. Scared of Marinette now, Felix ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to worn his parents of the scary Marinette in the bakery.

A few moments later, Marinette's uncle, Uncle Haden came down the stairs furious. Rage in his grey eyes, Marinette could tell he was angry with her, not with anyone else, like usual. He grabbed Marinette by pulling on her hair near her scalp.

"Why did you throw the buns and pastries at my son!" Uncle Haden yelled in Marinette's ear.

"I didn't! I swear!" Marinette yelled.

"I'm tired of your shenanigans! Your staying outside tonight!"

Uncle Haden pulled Marinette to the door, opening the door and shoving her into the backyard. "No food for you, until you learn you lesson!"

Sighing, Marinette decided to clean the garden to busy her from her hunger. She could hear Felix's friends chatting, and then leaving, finally! Laying on her back, she sighed. She was bored and hungry, very hungry. A little ladybug landed on her arm and stared at Marinette.

"Hi" Marinette said to the ladybug, not knowing why she did. But in response; the ladybug crawled up her arm and flew to her knee.

"Are you bored too?" She said gently as she sat up. "I'm defiantly bored," She started to smile. This ladybug has improved her mood, and weirdly seemed to understand her. The ladybug was the mark in her forehead, she wondered if her scar was why they seemed to understand her. A few birds flew into the garden, all mostly red. Marinette looked up and saw these birds gathering around her.

"Are you hungry too?"

The response she got was something that normal birds don't do. Three red canary looking birds flew up and through the open window and came out with some of the day old pastries. Looking at the pastries to the birds repeatedly, blinking, and rubbing her eyes. She finally responded to the birds kindness.

"T-thank you, Thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

The voice seemed to come from one of the birds, but that's impossible! Right? The birds flew up and separated in random directions, leaving Marinette by herself with the pastries and ladybug.


	3. The Letters from ?

After her long-punishment for accusingly throwing a pastries at her scruffy blond cousin. She came out of her small storage room to smell a horrible scent from the kitchen. Promptly walking into the room, she sees a tall pot on the stove filled with grey water, that's where the smells coming from.

"What's in here?" Marinette asked Aunt Jane, who gave her a disgusted snarl.

"Your new school uniform it's some of my old clothes. Once I'm done dyeing it grey nobody will tell the difference." She finished with a smug smile. Marinette looked back at the pot, but kept quiet.

"Get the mail!" They heard from upstairs, Uncle Haden was the owner of the voice.

"Get the mail." Aunt Jane snapped at Marinette. Marinette ran to the door to find three letters. One from Aunt Jane's sister, Megan, a bill and one that - was for her?

Ms. M. Dupain-Cheng

The storage room at the back of the bakery

12 Rue Gotlib

21st arrondissement

Paris

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Marinette saw a red wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

Walking into the kitchen distracted by the letter, starring at the letter as she put the other two on the table. Noticing that Marinette was distracted, Felix walked behind her, about to whisper a mean comment in her ear, but he saw the letter in her hands and yelled.

"Marinette's got a letter!"

Everyone turned to look at the girl with the letter in her hands. Uncle Haden took the matter into his hands, by pulling the letter from Marinette's fingers and read who it was from. He looked like he recognized it and ripped it to shreds.

"You won't even have a chance to even go there." Uncle Haden spat in Marinette's face. "Go to your room!"

Trying not to cry, Marinette stared at the floor as she walked to the storage room. The letter was from someone who wanted to talk to her, which was a lot for someone who's new friends ran the minute they heard that she lived with the biggest bully in the school.

Everyday after, the letter number increased. Uncle Haden had boarded up all windows and doors, anywhere the letters could get in, Uncle Haden had locked it up.

Or so he thought.

"You know what's so great about Sundays?" Uncle Haden asked his family, plus Marinette.

"No postage," Marinette answered while serving tea.

"That's right, no way for those damn letters to-" Uncle Haden was interrupted by a rumbling noise, a rumbling noise that turned out to be hundreds if letters flying at a rapid speed down the fireplace. Uncle Haden grabbed Marinette by her black locks and pulled her out of the room. Once everyone was out of the room he yelled.

"We are moving far away from here!"

So their journey to an old cabin on a island had began. From a far away hotel, to the boat ride to the scrappy cabin in the middle of the sea. Uncle Haden was completely paranoid about the letters with the red wax stamp.

June 23rd, Marinette's 11th birthday. The day was coming to an end, this day was not what Marinette thought her birthday would turn out to be like. Listening to her cousins snoring on the mouldy couch, and her Aunt and Uncle upstairs falling asleep on the wet and torn double bed. Marinette was lying on the floor with her stomach down, writing 'Happy Birthday Marinette' within a circle on the dirt ground. She finished just as she heard a scratching noise outside on the door. She sat up as the scratching stoped. Then the door came down with a huge explosion of noise.

BOOM! SMACK!

Felix woke up screaming gibberish to stare at green glowing eyes in the rainy weather, standing tall with cat ears and tail swishing back and forth in its silhouette.


	4. The Keeper of Keys and Grounds

The crash still settling in Marinette's and Felix's ears, Uncle Haden and Aunt Jane came down with a riffle in Uncle Haden's hands. The silhouette took a step in, while ducking so his ears don't touch the frame. As the light settled on him, the silhouette was a man with black messy hair going in all different directions, with black ears and tail, wearing a trench coat, black leather jacket, leather pants and black leather knee-high boots.

"Well sorry about that!" He turned a slouched over to pick up the door. After he straightened up, he walked over to the couch with Felix laying over the whole thing. "Move over," his voice was deep and sarcastic, the sound reminded Marinette of some memories, but her forehead felt like it was burning.

Marinette looked up, to see that Felix had run behind Aunt Jane, Uncle Haden had his riffle shakily pointed at the strangers head, and the stranger looking straight at her.

"Well, good to see you again kid, last time I saw ya, you were only a little kitten." The man laughing to himself. "You have your mother eyes, hair and face, but your fathers determination and kind looks!"

This statement made Uncle Haden growl.

"I demand you leave at once! You are breaking and entering!"

"Shut up Dupain- or should I say Dupain," the tall cat man started to laugh at his own pun. He stood up and walked over to Uncle Haden. The man grabbed the riffle by the middle and in a blink the riffle was a pile of rust on the floor.

"Would you shut up, or I will shut you up myself." The stranger threatened Uncle Haden while pointing a sharp pointy nail at his chest. Getting the reaction the man wanted, he sighed and turned back to Marinette.

"Well, I might as well introduce myself. My name is Plagg, I'm the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Oh, I almost forgot! Tikki going to kill me." He mumbled the last part, and handed Marinette a little bit soggy birthday cake. "It was made by a good friend. She's all about sweets, I don't get it."

Marinette was staring in awe at the cake. She had never gotten something of her own, let a lone a cake. Looking back up at who said he was Plagg, had sat down again, and had a short silver pole in his hands. He mumbled a few words and fire came out of the stick and had lit the fireplace, and it wasn't going out because of the rain.

Staring at the flames in curiosity, she heard Plagg laugh at her.

"I bet your wondering how I can light a fire without using Muggle-ish ways," He said between giggles.

"Muggle..?" Marinette finally got out, she turned to look at Plagg who was observing at her.

"Non-Magic folk," he answered bluntly, "you're a witch, Marinette."

"A what?"

"A witch, a female wizard, a-a," he stopped and gave a quizzed look, "Oh, right that's right - you can do magic - that's the way to explain it."

"But magic isn't real," Marinette mumbled as she glanced at he Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin.

"Of course you would say that," Plagg spoke as he turned to glare at the Dupain's, turning back to her he said. "What do you think about the fireplace right now to what it was before?"

"I-I ah, don't know," Marinette looked at her feet, not daring to look, or glance at Plagg.

"That's because you've never seen magic before, right?"

"I guess..?"

"Well, do you want to see some?"

"See what?"

"Magic!"

"Of course!"

"Well then, follow me!"

"Uh?"

"Wait, take this." Plagg took a letter out of his trench coat. It was the same letter they had gotten in the hundreds! "Open it," so she did. You could hear in the background Uncle Haden yelling at her to not open the letter, but she was too excited she couldn't hear him.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: MR. DEMOCLES

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Dupain-Cheng,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Master Fu, Deputy Headmaster

"Wa-?" Marinette started to speak, but her Uncle stoped her from continuing.

"SHE'S NOT GOING!" Uncle Haden cleared his throat, "I will not let you take her to teacher her magic from tho-those freaks!"

"Freaks?! FREAKS?!" Plagg jumped up and almost choked Uncle Haden, but Marinette stopped him. She grabbed Plagg's arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Don't.. Not. Worth It."

"You've got a point," ignoring that she was able to stop him from a killing without using magic. Clearing his throat he spoke, "You want to come with me and learn some magic?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, come with me! Let's go get your stuff and get you a wand, and books, and ... let's just go.. K?"

"K, I'll follow your lead!" Marinette giggled after, and Plagg walked towards the door while Marinette grabbed her jacket and cake. Plagg looked back at the Dupain's, they still had their 'scared out of their minds' face on, good. Turning back to see Marinette right beside him, looking over excited, he smirked.

"Come on, follow me Kitten!"


End file.
